The Outcast of War
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: (Sequel to The Prisoner of War!) Order 66 has been executed, the Jedi are all dead. When news finally reaches the exiled Grievous, he is crushed by the supposed death of his love, Shaak Ti. But she can't be dead, she can't be! Escaping his exile, Grievous begins his desperate search for the woman he lost. Grievous x Shaak Ti
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooooh boy, this is gonna be fun! XD Sorry that y'all who read the previous story were left off with a serious cliffhanger, I just felt like being an asshole to you guys ;P**

 **Anyway, if you haven't read The Prisoner of War, I HIGHLY recommend you check that out first before reading this one. Unless you're that stupid kid who played Pokemon XY before Pokemon Red and Blue .-. Jerk.**

 **Anyway... Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **...**

It felt strange, not having the headdress on her crimson forehead. She had it since she was a young girl, it was her most precious and most cherished possession. But she knew she would get it back someday.

After all, he promised her that he would return it.

"Qymaen..." His name brushed through her lips, and her heart began to swell at the thought of the man who she had proclaimed her love for. Qymaen Jai Sheelal, her one and only. Hero of Kalee, general of the droid army, savior to many, tyrant to others. The Kaleesh cyborg who had for years gone by the title General Grievous was truly an interesting character.

After all, he had tried to kill her on many occasions.

And yet, Shaak Ti felt like she no longer needed to dwell on those past moments.

Qymaen had changed, he truly had. No longer was he the ruthless general who was determined to topple the republic and their Jedi enforcers. He was now a noble and brave Kaleesh warrior who had learned what it meant to be... Alive, once again.

...and then he was exiled.

Shaak Ti clenched her teeth as she remembered what had occurred only hours earlier. Having decided that General Grievous was too dangerous to keep on Coruscant, the Jedi Council decided to exile him to a backwater planet where he would not be able to bring further harm to the galaxy. Shaak Ti was the only one who stood by the general's side, and as a result she lost her position in the council, being replaced by an arrogant Anakin Skywalker.

Before he was shipped away, the Togruta woman managed to give her love the headdress she had always worn, making him promise that someday he would return it to her. He had, and now all she could do was wait for him to fulfill that promise.

"Oh, Qymaen..." She whispered his name again, a small tear running down her face. Sighing, she realized now would be a good time to catch up on some meditation, it has been a few days since last time. Forcing herself to clear her thoughts, the Togruta Jedi sat down in the middle of her room and closed her eyes, soon falling into a trance-like state.

...

 _"So... He's really gone, huh?" A sad, yet familiar voice murmured from behind. The Jedi whirled around, and saw a Kaleesh woman standing a few feet away. Her usual skull mask was missing, allowing her beautiful face to be shown. This was Ronderu, the former mate of Qymaen._

 _"Ronderu..." Shaak Ti whispered. She looked down. "Yes, he is..." The Kaleesh nodded silently, turning away from the Jedi. Shaak Ti bit her lip. "But he promised he would return, I swear!" She quickly explained, hoping Ronderu would not leave._

 _Ronderu paused, and turned back to look at the other woman. "I hope you're right, my friend," she muttered. Ronderu then looked around the jungle of Kalee, a small smile finally forming on her face. "Who am I kidding, of course you're right!" She closed her eyes blissfully. "Qymaen will come back, I know it!" She opened them, and slowly approached Shaak Ti. "And when he does, you'll be there waiting for him, huh?"_

 _Shaak Ti nodded. "You have my word, Ronderu."_

 _"Good." Ronderu then suddenly glanced up. "What in the..?"_

 _"Ronderu?"_

 _The Kaleesh turned back to the other woman. "Something bad is happening, I believe," she explained. "You'll have to hurry and help your fellow Jedi!" She gently grabbed Shaak Ti and gave her a small kiss. "Stay safe, mate of Qymaen."_

 _..._

Shaak Ti opened her eyes as she was practically thrown out of her vision. Her heart was pounding, and slowly she forced herself onto her feet. "What was that about?" She wondered out loud, glancing around her room. "What did she mean when she said..." Her eyes widened as the words of Ronderu fully processed through her head, and she turned her head towards the door, expecting something...anything, to happen.

As if on cue, a loud knocking was heard from the other side, a knocking that got louder and more desperate. "Master Shaak Ti!" A young voice cried. "Master Shaak Ti, open up please!"

Shaak Ti didn't hesitate, she sprinted towards the door and forced it to open faster than it was meant to. In front of her was a small human girl, a padawan. The girl was crying, tears and mucus running across her face, and she was covered in someone's blood, the red staining her clothes permanently.

"Child, what is it?" Shaak Ti gasped, kneeling down and gently holding the padawan's shoulders.

The girl hiccuped. "They... They..." She broke into a sob.

"Little one..." Shaak Ti kissed the girl's forehead. "Don't be scared, I won't let anything bad happen to you"

Before the girl could speak once again, Shaak Ti noticed a clone trooper quickly approaching them. Smiling in relief, the Togruta stood up and spoke to the soldier. "Trooper, do you know what this girl is referring to?" She asked.

"No!" The girl suddenly screamed. "Shaak Ti, RUN!"

Suddenly, a blaster shot rang through the air, and the young padawan collapsed like a rag doll, the laser having ripped right through her small heart. Shaak Ti choked and her hand shot up to her mouth. Slowly, she turned to face the clone trooper, who was now aiming at her. On instinct, Shaak Ti used the force to slam the trooper into to the wall.

Keeping him pinned there, Shaak Ti bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "What...What is the meaning of this?" She demanded to know, ignoring the fear building in her chest.

"You Jedi scum tried to murder the supreme chancellor!" The soldier hissed. "And the punishment for treason... Is death!" Using all his strength, the soldier reached for his blaster pistol and grabbed it, firing a deadly shot at the Togruta.

Shaak Ti saw it coming, and swiftly dodged it. Using the force, she lifted the dead padawan's lightsaber from her belt, ignited it, and hurled it at the trooper. The weapon easily cut across the trooper's skull like butter, killing him instantly.

Shaak Ti sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Treason...?" She wondered. "But... But how?" She glanced over at the padawan's body, but turned away in disgust. "How could he kill such a small..." Squeezing her eyes shut, Shaak Ti desperately thought of her next move. She should try to find other Jedi, see if she could find out more about what this was.

But first, she needed a weapon.

Crawling back into her room, she found her lightsaber and placed it in her belt. "I hope I can find survivors..." Finally, the Togruta ran out into the halls, and sprinted towards a randomly picked direction, hoping others were still alive.

...

Along the way, Shaak Ti faced off against multiple clone troopers, all of which had the intention to kill her. But she did not find any other Jedi, none that were alive, anyway. After cutting down the last clone trooper, the Jedi made it to the archives, still hoping to find someone.

Sneaking through the shelves, in case of any more troopers, she barely made out a figure at the other side of the library. She did, however, recognize Jedi robes, and she sighed in relief. 'Finally, someone else.' She thought. She walked out of her hiding spot, approaching the Jedi.

"Excuse me, do you know what is going on here?" She asked him. "Why are the troopers attacking us."

"..." The Jedi remained silent.

Shaak Ti took a step closer. "Um..."

Suddenly the Jedi turned around, revealing himself to be Anakin Skywalker. Not the Jedi Shaak Ti was hoping to see, but she was happy none of the less. "Anakin, it's you." She said, smiling softly.

"..." Anakin didn't speak, he only smirked.

"Anakin...?" Shaak Ti backed away slowly, feeling uneasy about the situation. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, she saw Anakin rush towards her at full speed, and she felt the vicious blow of a lightsaber stab right through her flesh.

...

 **Oh no! D: Is she okay? ;-; Hopefully, but you never know with my sick mind. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well apparently the story received very good attention almost overnight, and that's pretty damn good XD I'm glad you guys all enjoyed it, and I'm glad you didn't take that plot twist during the first chapter badly. Hehehe, bet that surprised a lot of ya ;D**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! This is where the main plot starts to kick up, so I hope you guys have good things to say by the end.**

 **...**

Grievous was silent as he watched the clone troopers depart. They had taken him away from Coruscant, away from his beloved Shaak Ti, and dumped him here on this... Well, could it even be called a planet? When they were arriving, Grievous had noticed that the "planet" was small, really small. It could barely even classify as a moon, it was so puny the general was certain he could crush it by simply pinching together his thumb and index finger.

And now he was stuck here.

Grievous growled to himself as the republic ship disappeared through the atmosphere, leaving behind its two prisoners. Yes, that's right. Two prisoners.

"Well, a proper goodbye would've been nice, at least," a high pitched whine came from beside Grievous. The voice belonged to Zipps, a Kamarian insect-like creature who was exiled along with the cyborg. Days ago, Zipps had attempted to assassinate General Grievous under Darth Sidious's orders. He failed, however, and was jailed as Grievous's "accomplice."

Zipps turned his small head towards his companion. "Anyway, now that we're stuck here, we should try exploring a bit," he suggested, hoping the general would respond. Grievous was silent throughout most of the trip, and a silent Grievous was a dangerous Grievous.

"You may do what you want," Grievous finally responded. He glanced down at the headdress that Shaak Ti had given him. "I need to collect my thoughts."

Zipps sighed. "Y'know, you had, like, two hours to collect them during the trip," he murmured. Shaking his head, he stomped off. "You can be boring if you want, mate! I'm gonna make the most of this!" He called over his shoulder, before taking off once more.

After he was sure the bug was gone, Grievous let out a sigh of relief. "Dammit, I hate that stupid insect," he snarled to himself. Looking around, he finally made note of his surroundings. The planet seemed to be mostly made up of flat plains, seeing that he could still make out Zipps in the distance. A strange, russet colored grass covered the ground in thick layers, poking six or so inches upwards. The sky was maybe mid afternoon, and it was a pale pink instead of the blue skies of other planets. There wasn't any visible sun, the sky just seemed to... Glow.

"Strange..." The general whispered. He then wondered if there was any source of food or water. Being mostly machine at this point, Grievous did not need those to survive, he just needed an occasional rest. However, his unlikely companion was organic, and he definitely would need those to stay alive.

Wait, why did he care about that insect? The damned thing has been nothing but trouble for the Kaleesh cyborg.

Grievous slowly lowered himself to a sitting position, deciding now would be a good time to meditate. That, and it would most likely be his only time, if the Kamarian decided to stick around. Closing his eyes, Grievous allowed images of his home world to flood his mind, transporting him back to the rich, beautiful jungles of Kalee.

...

 _"Home," he whispered blissfully as the jungle towered over him. He could still hear the exotic birds chirping, the playful yips of young kits, the gentle growl of their mother, the distant roar of a triumphant muumuu who had finally killed its prey. It was all here, it was... Home._

 _"Qymaen..." A feminine voice echoed behind him. The Kaleesh turned his head, expecting to see the figure of his lost love. But instead, he saw..._

 _"Shaak Ti?" He said out loud, confused about why his current, living love was appearing in his vision. "What are you..?"_

 _The Togruta woman smiled, and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't speak," she whispered._

 _"What..."_

 _"Don't speak," she repeated, more sternly this time. The Kaleesh kept his mouth shut, wondering what his beloved had to say. Shaak Ti nodded once she was sure her lover was silent. "Listen..." She told him, looking down. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you... Never forget that."_

 _"What are you..?" The Kaleesh stopped when he saw the image of Shaak Ti start to fade. "Wait, Shaak Ti!" He cried out. "Don't go, you can't leave!"_

 _..._

Grievous's eyes shot wide open as the vision ended, he felt his heart beat faster than normal within his gut sack. He clutched his chest piece in an attempt to calm his racing heart. His wide, golden eyes scanned the area wildly, as if expecting someone to appear any second. Slowly, he shook his head and forced himself to stand. The general scanned the area with more control, but in the back of his mind he was still paranoid.

"What was that about?" He wondered out loud. "She made it sound like I would never see her again, for Kalee's sake."

Sighing, he slowly began to pace around, wondering what his next move should be. He glanced up at the sky of this mysterious planet he had landed on, and in all honestly he was at awe of its beauty. Instead of becoming black like most skies do, the sky of this planet was a rich shade of red, the white stars decorating it only adding to the sight. And when paired with the red grass he was standing on, it was almost as if the entire planet was covered in blood.

"The insect would love to see this," Grievous muttered. Chuckling, he began to pace again, when suddenly he froze. "Wait a second..." He turned to look at every part of the horizon, and soon a feeling of annoyance began to form inside him.

Zipps still had not returned.

The general roared in anger. "Dammit you stupid bug!" He snarled as he stomped around the field. "You wouldn't last two minutes without me! Get your stupid ass over here so I can wring your scrawny little neck!" He had to stop his yelling to break into a coughing fit, and he failed to notice two figures slowly creeping up on him.

Both were female, their only clothing being a few red rags that covered their private areas, and another red rag that acted as a veil. Each had two sickles, one in each hand, sharpened to a deadly point and edge that could pierce the toughest republic ships. They blended well with the area, one could never see them without a thorough and careful investigation.

Grievous suddenly paused as his hunting instincts kicked in, and he was now aware of some sort of danger behind him. Letting out a soft growl, he tensed his body, waiting for them to strike. The danger must have been aware, because he heard them approach with more caution than before. They were obviously experienced in stealth, but it was next to impossible to escape notice of the Kaleesh cyborg.

"Come at me," he challenged the threat. He felt them tense, not sure what they should do. However, it was not long until one of them let out a fierce battle cry, launching herself into the open, preparing to strike down the general. Grievous readied himself, and in one, swift motion he grabbed the assailant by her leg, effortlessly tossing her towards her partner. The two crashed onto the red ground, scrambling up as fast as they could. They cautiously circled Grievous, gripping their sickles tightly.

" Did Sidious send you two to kill me?" The cyborg demanded, his reptilian eyes glaring harsh daggers.

The two women didn't speak, in fact they seemed confused. Obviously they had no idea who Grievous was talking about, and this caused the general to chuckle.

"So, this planet really does have natives after all," he confirmed.

Suddenly, one of the women came charging towards Grievous, her sickles gleaming with the intent to kill. The former hero of Kalee sighed, and with a swift punch the woman fell, her skull shattered. The other woman tried to catch Grievous from behind, but the general lashed out with a dangerous kick, pinning her to the ground with his large foot. He leaned down, cackling, the blood lust in him awakening for the first time since his capture on Coruscant.

"And so it ends," he taunted, yanking a sickle out of his victim's hand. "It was a good effort, but you two obviously never faced one like myself." He raised the sickle, his cold eyes merciless. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Suddenly, the woman lashed out with her other sickle, and Grievous was knocked off of her as the blade caught his cheek. His opponent jumped to her feet, smirking underneath her veil. "You are nothing, foreigner." She said, and suddenly she stuck out her palm.

What happened next threw General Grievous completely off guard. Literally.

He felt an invisible force press against his chest, and he was thrown back without any warning. He landed roughly on his back, and he let out a groan as he slowly sat up. He saw the woman making a run for it, and with a roar of anger the general gave chase.

'Was that...' He wondered as he sprinted after the girl. 'The force? But how?'

The girl looked over her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw the cyborg slowly but surely catching up to her. "How...?" She panted. "That should have knocked him unconscious!"

Then she saw it. She saw a small, hidden hole in the ground. Grinning, she dived into it, disappearing from her pursuer's view. Grievous then stopped, golden eyes attempting to find where his attacker disappeared to. Growling, he slammed his fist onto the ground. "Where did that brat go?" He cursed. "I haven't gotten my kill!"

He punched the ground again, but froze when he felt the earth. "Wait one second..." He lightly tapped the ground, listening as carefully as his cybernetics allowed him. If he still had a face, he would've grinned evilly.

The ground was hollow.

Which meant... There had to be an entrance.

And it didn't take Grievous that long at all to find it.

The general stared down into the hole, wondering if entering it was a good idea to enter it. After all, who knew what was down there? But knowing that he had to find the girl, along with Zipps, he decided that he didn't really have much of a choice. Without hesitation, he jumped into the hole.

The moment he landed, he heard the sound of weapons being drawn. Slowly turning around, the general founds himself facing an entire mob of the native people, their primitive weapons aimed straight at him. Grievous couldn't help but smirk. "This just got interesting..." He whispered to himself. He braced himself as the natives came closer, but they suddenly stopped when a voice called out to them.

Silently, they slowly parted, making way for two figures to calmly approach the Kaleesh cyborg. The first was a tall man draped in red robes, his face covered by a hood. It was obvious he was the leader...

But the other...

Grievous narrowed his eyes at the second figure, who waved awkwardly. "Hey buddy," Zipps greeted, hiding behind the native leader.

...

 **AWWWWW YEAH! Finally got this done! Woo! Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! :) I won't take so long next time, I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I got a hate review! :D Someone doesn't like my story! It's been too long since I've gotten something like this, I was beginning to worry! So I'd like to celebrate this by doing a public response, of course. *clears throat* Lord of Grief (cool name, by the way), I have just a few things to say to yoooooouuu~**

 **1\. It's my story, I write it however I want.**

 **2\. Relax bro, it isn't like this is canon XD Does AU not ring any bells?**

 **3\. Yeah, it's romance :) Don't like it, don't read. I'm sure you saw the summary as you were scrolling through the site. You could've easily just said to yourself, "Oh? A story with a plot I don't agree with for whatever reason? Well, I guess some things just go that way, time to move on." But the fact that you DID decide to leave a review explaining how this romance could never possibly work is just too damn hilarious! XD**

 **4\. Please do come back again, I haven't felt this giddy in quite some time ;3**

 **And now that I got through all that, enjoy the chapter everyone! (Especially you, Lord of Grief. Thanks for the "support", bro)**

 **...**

The tension in the underground cave was so heavy, some even found it suddenly hard to breathe. The natives watched in silence as their leader and his guest slowly approached the intruder, clutching onto their ancient weapons as tightly as they could. Their eyes constantly shifted back and forth, waiting for this mysterious monster to make a move. The elder daughter had warned them of the deadly creature, describing to them how effortlessly it had killed the younger daughter.

The natives were sure that the leader would not take so kindly to the death of one of his children.

Grievous wasn't paying attention to any of the natives, instead focusing his glare on Zipps, who stood awkwardly next to the native leader. The Kamarian scratched the back of his neck, lowering his eyes. He could tell that Grievous was not happy with him, and personally, Zipps couldn't blame him all that much.

After all, the insect did kinda ditch the guy.

"You stupid bug..." Grievous snarled quietly, clenching his remaining fist. He began to stomp towards the poor Kamarian, who yelped in fright as he hid behind the native leader. The leader sighed, and held out his hand to stop Grievous.

"You will not harm our guest, creature," he stated in an impossibly deep voice. The general halted his movements, getting a good look at the man in front of him. The native leader was a tall human male, with skin as dark as night who stood well over seven feet tall. His red robes covered his legs and feet, giving the illusion that he was simply gliding instead of walking. His black eyes bore right through Grievous's golden ones, they demanded respect and authority. He was bald, his hairless head glowing. A small goatee decorated his face.

Grievous knew this was a man he could respect, and if he played his cards right he would get respect as well.

"I am no creature," the general claimed, rising to his full height as he returned the leader's look of authority. "Do not judge me by appearance, you will regret it."

"Buddy, it ain't a good idea to anger this guy," Zipps whispered to Grievous, trying to warn him. "He's kinda scary, mate."

The two "giants" held their stare off, not even blinking for the longest time. The natives watched in anticipation, wondering who would be the one to back down. They had full confidence in their leader, but the strange foreigner obviously had intelligence as well.

They were thrown a huge curve ball when they saw the leader _laugh._ The leader just laughed... He never laughed. The foreigner was confused as well, he didn't know what to make of this.

When the leader was finished, he smirked at the general. "Obviously your words speak truth, my friend," he decided with a nod. He patted Grievous's metallic shoulder. "What is your name, foreigner?"

Grievous hesitated, unsure if he should trust this man. Before he could speak, however, he was cut off by the annoying Kamarian beside him.

"Why, sir, this here is the great and powerful General Grie-"

"Qymaen," Grievous answered, slapping the back of the bug's head. "Qymaen Jai Sheelal."

Nodding in satisfaction, the leader turned towards his people. "This foreigner called Qymaen is not our enemy!" He announced to them all, gesturing his hand towards Grievous. "Instead he, along with the insect called Zipps, shall be our guests!" He turned back to the Kaleesh cyborg, extending his hand in offer of friendship. "My name is Mantu Ikka," he introduced himself.

Grievous returned the handshake. "It's an honor," he said.

"Father!"

A sudden burst of anger erupted from the middle of the crowd, and a woman pushed and shoved her way through it towards Mantu Ikka. Grievous's eyes widened, then narrowed as he recognized the girl as the one who had escaped him earlier.

Mantu Ikka sighed. "Eilla, calm yourself." He ordered in a stern yet fatherly tone.

"This monster is the one who murdered Riula!" The woman protested, jabbing her finger towards Grievous. "Surely you won't allow such an act to go unpunished?!"

"Consider him pardoned," Mantu Ikka said. "He is our guest, I expect you to treat him as one."

"My sister, your daughter, is dead!" Eilla growled angrily. "Do you not feel anything, Father?"

"I shall mourn in my own time," the leader said coldly. "But it was her own foolishness that led to her demise. And the foolish will never survive here. You know that, Eilla."

The woman clenched her fists, her silence dangerous. Turning to the general, she spat in his direction, then stormed off, disappearing through the crowd. Grievous stared after her, not sure how exactly he should react. Part of him wanted to tear the wretch's head off, but his blood lust had already worn off after meeting the leader.

Mantu Ikka sighed, and shook his head shamefully. "I am sorry that you had to tolerate that behavior, Qymaen," he apologized. "Eilla has always been very close with her sister, Riula's death shakes her very soul."

"It is nothing," Grievous assured, briefly reminded of his home world, Kalee.

"But let us not have heavy hearts," Mantu decided. He threw his hands in the air as he addressed his people. "In honor of our guests, tonight we shall have a feast!"

As the crowd cheered, Mantu Ikka turned back to the cyborg. Looking at his robotic frame, the native leader sucked air through his teeth. "I assume you do not need food, my friend." When Grievous nodded, Mantu thought for a moment. "Then you shall sit with me at my private table, and we will have much to talk about."

"And what about me?" Zipps asked, speaking for the first time since Mantu introduced himself.

"Sit with us as well, if you so choose." The leader told him.

...

The Jedi Temple was in ruins. Entire halls that once stood so proud were now reduced to rubble. Bodies of Jedi were scattered all over, their faces stretched to permanent, silent screams of horror. The clone troopers who had killed them were searching the bodies, picking off those who weren't dead just yet.

It was a gruesome sight.

However, a shadowy figure darted past the soldiers, determined to find any surviving Jedi. He ran through the halls, using the force to silently eliminate any lone clone trooper.

'I knew Palpatine couldn't be trusted!' The Jedi thought. 'I knew it!'

Gritting his teeth, the Jedi scouted out a small band of clone troopers. Needing to release his anger, the Jedi ignited his lightsaber and threw himself between them, slicing through them without any mercy. He stared at the mess he had just created, and he sighed. 'This is too crazy,' he thought.

The Jedi managed to avoid any more trouble as he made his way to the Jedi Archives. 'Maybe I can find survivors there,' he suggested internally. 'But what if...' He shook his head. 'No, don't think of that. I gotta try.'

The Jedi finally arrived at the archives, and after determining that there was no danger in the area, he darted into it. There were no bodies he was aware of, and no clone troopers hanging around. Still, the Jedi kept a firm grip on his lightsaber, using its blade to light up his surroundings. The Jedi's eyes cautiously moved from side to side, ready to take action at a moment's notice.

Taking a risk, he called out, "anyone there?"

Silence.

He tried once more. "Is any Jedi in here?" He hissed. "I mean you no harm, feel free to come out."

He waited. No one came.

Sighing, the Jedi's shoulders slumped in disappointment. 'No survivors here,' he thought. 'Shame...'

Turning to leave, he foolishly tripped over a body he had failed to notice before, nearly killing himself with his still ignited lightsaber. Cursing under his breath, the Jedi glanced at whatever tripped him.

What he saw made him choke.

There she was, sprawled out with a large stab wound through her gut. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, cold hands loosely holding onto her own lightsaber.

The body of Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

The Jedi stared at the body of his fallen comrade, unable to believe what he was seeing. "It... It can't be..." He whispered. He slowly crawled over to her, lifting her head and setting it on his lap. "Shaak Ti..." He rasped, tears beginning to form. "Why..."

"Check the archives, there are bodies here!" A clone trooper suddenly ordered, cutting off the mournful silence. The Jedi heard clone troopers approaching fast, he knew he didn't have much time to escape. Standing up, he looked at the body of his friend one last time, before turning around to leave.

He froze.

Something in the back of his mind commanded that he should turn around, and wordlessly he obeyed. He glanced back at Shaak Ti, and he couldn't help but grin.

"I knew you were tougher than that, my friend," he muttered, scooping her up in his arms. With Shaak Ti in his hold, Coleman Kcaj ran off, leaving the clone troopers with nothing but an empty library.

...

"We rarely have foreigners visit our tribe," Mantu Ikka explained as he took a sip of his wine. "Our world is small, we haven't developed fully compared to others in the galaxy."

"How do you even know of the galaxy if you never left your planet?" Grievous asked, watching the leader closely.

"From our first visitors, from when I was a small boy, no older than three years of age," Mantu said, stabbing at a strange bit of meat with his fork. "They taught my grandfather, leader at the time, everything about the galaxy."

"And who were they?"

"I believed they called themselves 'Jedi'," Mantu said with a nod of his head. "Yes, definitely Jedi." As he confirmed this, the leader had a small bowl of dipping sauce levitate towards him. Grievous watched this, nodding his head slowly.

"Does that explain the use of the force?" Grievous questioned, leaning in.

Mantu Ikka nodded. "My father, as the Jedi explained, was gifted in force use," he told the general. "It was passed down to me, and to my eldest daughter, Eilla." He took another bite of his food. "And what of you, Qymaen?"

"Depends on what you wish to know."

Mantu thought for a moment. "I would not expect you to tell me everything, but..." He paused. "What are your relations to the Jedi?" He chuckled. "You have a certain aura around you, you know a lot about them."

Grievous hesitated. "My relations..." He repeated under his breath. His mind drifted to Shaak Ti, the love of his life. "It's complicated," he finally answered.

Mantu Ikka nodded. "You may tell me your story in time, my friend," he said. "My people should have already provided rooms for you and your friend, you may rest for as long as you need."

"Sounds great, but after me fourths!" Zipps suddenly piped up, speaking for the first time since the food arrived. Grievous watched Zipps's messy eating in disgust, while Mantu Ikka chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoy our food, Zipps."

Zipps nodded. "It's delicious!" He praised. "Although, where do you get the meat? I didn't see any animals on the surface."

"This cave system spans across the whole planet," Mantu explained. "And they are full of insects that provide all that we need. Their flesh is our meat, their water is our water, their blood is our wine, and the genitals of the males are a delightful delicacy."

"Well they certainly are-" Zipps halted his speech. He looked back at his food. "Did you say insects? And genitals?"

Mantu Ikka nodded, and Zipps glanced at his food, then at himself. Then at his food, then at himself. Slowly, he stood up, and cleared his throat. "I'm, uh..." He murmured. "I'm just gonna... Step outside for a bit." Not looking back, the Kamarian bug bolted out of the dining room, looking for something to wash the taste of insect from his mouth.

...

 **Aaaaaand done! Woo! I did it! Also, how do y'all feel about that Shaak Ti part, huh? ;D Like it?**

 **Anyway, I really do hope that Lord of Grief guy comes back, but until then... Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord of Grief? Why haven't you come back? ;-; I miss the hate, GIVE ME THE HATE! *sobs* I...I waited for you, and... You never reviewed ;-; i thought what we had was special you whore! *sobs more* How could you hurt me in this way...? I trusted you... And you betrayed me... Bitch.**

 ***sniffs* Sorry, guys... Going through some pain at the moment. Someone who I thought was my enemy decided to ignore me... Just enjoy the chapter while I... Deal with this... *sobs and begins to loop the noose around my neck***

 **...**

 _Dark._

 _It was so dark._

 _She couldn't see a thing._

 _It was so dark._

 _She remembered so little. A flash of light, a searing pain erupting inside her. Then... It was dark._

 _'Am I...dead?' Her voice echoed in the dark._

 _It was so dark... And cold... Freezing cold..._

 _'It is not your time yet, old friend.'_

 _'What? Who said that?' Silence followed. 'Come back, please! I... I'm scared!'_

 _A chuckle. 'You, scared? I know you're stronger than that, Shaak Ti.'_

 _'But...'_

 _'It is not your time, Shaak Ti. Not for a long time. Now open your eyes.'_

 _'What? Who are you, even?!'_

 _'Remember Qymaen, if you must. Remember him, and open your eyes...'_

 _'Hold on!'_

 _..._

And then she opened her eyes. Her vision was extremely blurred, she couldn't make heads or tails of anything. Just... Colored shapes. And... Wherever she was, it was starting to get dark. The Togruta silently whimpered, the sound barely grazing across her lips, but never making it out. Everything was horribly confusing, she didn't know what had just happened. A flash of light, a searing pain erupting inside her. When the memory of pain returned to her, the woman felt it flare out inside her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But nothing would escape her mouth, and the pain only worsened.

'It... Hurts...' She wanted tears to come out, but her eyes felt bone dry. 'It... Hurts... Someone, please help me!' She felt the pain travel from her gut to her limbs, her head, her somehow beating heart. She felt like she was being burned alive.

'Qymaen!' She screamed inside as the flames began to consume her. 'Qymaen, help me!'

Her vision started to fade... But before she lost herself in darkness once more, she saw one of the moving shapes stop, then slowly move closer to her.

'H-help...me...'

...

Grievous and Zipps allowed their escorts to guide them to their rooms, where they would be staying for the night. The feast had ended only an hour ago, and even though he didn't need rest Grievous felt fatigue win over him, and his feet began to drag.

His weary eyes glanced over at his companion, who was still very disturbed by his earlier act of cannibalism. The main source of food in this complex system of caves were insect creatures who provided delicious meat, meat that the poor Kamarian had unfortunately enjoyed.

"Honestly, of all the planets the republic could've dumped us on, why did it have to be the one where the only food around is ME?" The bug complained, shuddering as he still tasted the flesh of his distant cousins.

Grievous turned his eyes forward, doing his best to ignore the annoying creature.

"There could've been pigs, birds, HUMAN BEINGS!" Zipps continued, throwing his hands in the air. "But no! It had to be insects!" He turned to face the Kaleesh cyborg. "Not just any insects, buddy!" He shuddered once again. "TASTY INSECTS!"

"Will you shut up, already?!" Grievous snarled, his patience gone. "I've already had to deal with you enough times! First you try to kill me, then try to befriend me, and now all you do is never shut up!" He clenched his fist, preparing to strike Zipps, who was cowering behind one of the escorts.

The Kamarian looked down, avoiding the general's fierce gaze. Nodding, he wordlessly started following the two escorts, who were trying to pretend they didn't hear anything. Sighing, Grievous shook his head and followed, still cross with his companion. Several minutes passed as the group continued through the cave in silence. Grievous would occasionally catch Zipps glancing behind him, before ducking his head down, keeping his eyes fixed on his feet.

'What is wrong with that stupid bug?' Grievous thought, shaking his head again.

Several more minutes passed by the time the escorts led them to their rooms. Both were small caverns that stood across from each other, each having a curtain of moss for privacy and a large mat in the center to act as a bed. In each there was a small pool of water that was probably meant for washing, not like Grievous would need it.

With a small nod to everyone, Zipps quickly disappeared into one of the rooms, vanishing from sight. Grievous was about to enter his own room, when he noticed the two escorts staring at him. Growling, he turned to face them and stood at his full height. "What?" He asked, narrowing his reptilian eyes. The escorts shrunk back, and hurried away, whispering things to each other. Grievous heard them mention him a few times, but he chose to ignore it, instead entering his own room. He looked at it and scoffed. 'Worthless, it all is,' He thought.

And then he noticed the woman in the corner.

"Don't think I came here by my own choice," Eilla snarled at the general. "My father ordered me to, that is all."

"Well I order you to leave." Grievous shot back, sitting himself down on the mat. Not waiting for her response, he closed his eyes and tried to meditate, ignoring the young woman. However, Eilla stood there, not budging an inch.

Eventually, Grievous opened his eyes again and growled quietly, "Fine." He said, standing back up. "I'm sorry for murdering your dear sister." It was obvious he didn't mean it at all.

"Apologizing won't bring her back." Eilla muttered.

"Nothing will, you fool," Grievous scoffed. "You should consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you as well. The only reason I haven't snapped your neck right now is that I'm your father's guest."

"Likewise."

Grievous jabbed his finger towards the moss curtain. "Leave, you sorry excuse for a woman," he demanded.

"No." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest. The former droid commander felt his eye twitch.

"No?" He repeated. "What the hell do you mean, NO?!" He raised his fist to hit her square in the jaw, but instead he fell to the ground as a horrible coughing fit began.

Eilla stood over the general, tilting her head. "That's quite a bad cough, for such an unnatural beast." She jested with a smirk.

Grievous growled as he pointed up at her. "You... Shut up!" He said through his coughing. His hand moved to his chest plate as he tried to calm his aching lungs.

Eilla watched the Kaleesh cyborg, almost feeling pity for him. Leaning against a wall, she asked, "How did you get that cough, monster?"

Grievous's cough finally wore off, and he slowly rose back up to his feet. "Does it matter?" He rasped, glaring daggers at the native woman.

Eilla shrugged. "Does it?"

Grievous stared at her for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Get out." He grumbling, moving back towards the center of the mat. He sat back down in a meditating position, but the peace he sought was quickly destroyed by Eilla, who sat down across from him.

She frowned. "I already told you, my father ordered me to stay here," she reminded him.

"And I'm ordering you to leave, now!" Grievous repeated his words from earlier.

Eilla was silent for a moment, and slowly she began to take off her top, exposing her breasts to the general. Grievous began to back away, not sure what to think of the situation. But he did know he wasn't comfortable at all. However, Eilla grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, shocking Grievous beyond belief. Gritting her teeth, Eilla forced him to trace his fingers across her body, and soon the general felt scars. Dozens of scars, from small scratches to long cuts that stretched across the human's entire body.

Then he felt a fresh cut on her hip, and when he touched it blood dripped on the floor. He noticed Eilla's face tighten in pain, and he decided to pull away. He stared at Eilla, now noticing all her scars. They were everywhere, not one part of her was left alone. The woman looked down, holding her top in her hands.

"To disobey my father means severe punishment," she explained, closing her eyes. "He treats me no better than a dog, any sign of misbehavior means another reminder."

"And the fresh cut?" Grievous asked, glancing down at it.

"It just happened a short while ago," Eilla admitted. "When I yelled at both him and you."

"Disgusting."

"Huh?" She blinked, staring at him in confusion.

Grievous snarled quietly. "It's disgusting that a man would do this to his own child," he said.

They were silent for a few more minutes, until Eilla sighed. "All I want is to get off this planet," she confessed. "My sister was the only one who ever loved me, we were all that we had." She sighed again, and started to put her top back on when Grievous grabbed her hand. "What the-" She started, but was cut off by Grievous.

"Lay down," he ordered. Stunned, Eilla wordlessly obeyed and watched the general soak her top in the small pool. When he turned around, he gently began to wash her new "reminder."

Eilla watched this, shocked at the actions of this "monster." Biting her lip, she glanced away. "Thanks," she muttered.

"I know what it is like to be a prisoner," the general began, carefully cleaning the cut. "Before being dumped on this planet by the republic, I was their prisoner. And even before them I already was a prisoner. A prisoner inside this metal body."

"You mean, you are not a soulless beast?" The girl asked, but embarrassment filled her as she realized how that wording actually sounded.

Grievous chuckled. "Yes," he answered, finishing his task. "I was General Grievous, most feared Jedi slayer in the entire galaxy. But I deserted that title."

"Why?" She wondered, sitting up.

"I fell in love with a Jedi woman named Shaak Ti." Grievous told her. "And now my only goal is to escape this planet and be with her again." He then pulled out a fanged headdress, showing it to Eilla. "This was hers, and I made a promise to return it."

Eilla stared at it in awe. "She must mean a lot to you, general," she murmured. "But... How will you escape? This planet is unknown to most, ships would never come here."

Grievous closed his eyes. "I... I'm not sure." He admitted. He opened them again. "But I know that I have to. You and I both wish to leave this planet, and we will. That's a promise." He glanced at his new friend. "Get some sleep," he said. "You need it, and I need to meditate."

Eilla nodded, and slowly she laid down on her back, smiling at the general for the first time since his arrival. "Goodnight, then," she said softly, before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Eilla," the general muttered. He looked upwards, and he would be smiling if he had a face. "Goodnight, Shaak Ti." He whispered. "I promise, I'll return to you."

...

"You're finally awake?" Coleman noticed, setting the small ship to auto pilot as he hurried over to Shaak Ti, who was beginning to open her eyes. The Togruta glanced at her friend, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her heavenly face.

"Coleman..." She whispered. "Thank you... For saving me..."

The Ongree Jedi gave her one of his rarely seen smiles in return. "I'm taking you to someplace safe," he explained. "Somewhere the clone troopers won't find you." He gently took her hand in his. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"Coleman..."

"Yes, Shaak Ti?"

Her smile grew bigger. "I heard him, Coleman," she said. "I heard Qymaen."

...

 **Well a shit ton happened in this chapter, huh? XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

 **Also if there are any cute girls reading this story, please message me :3 It gets lonely, sometimes ;3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh... It's been a rough spring break, for my fanfiction writing at least. Oh well, I got to watch the most anime I think I ever had in maybe the past year or so. Hopefully I can get this done before the week is up, it's the 12th as I'm writing this author's note.**

 **Also... *immature snickering* I put boobs in the last chapter ;3**

 **...**

"Does he hate me?" Zipps muttered to himself, staring at his reflection on the small pool that sat in the corner of his cave-room. He frowned and glanced away from it. "I mean... I knew did some messed up stuff in the past, but..." He sighed, laying down on the simple mat that acted as a bed. "But... I thought the buddy and I would be able to get past that. Be friends, y'know?"

The insect gritted his teeth. "You done screwed up, Zipps," he scolded himself, smacking the side of his own head. "The general is pissed at you, y'might just end up with a snapped neck tomorrow!" He shuddered. "But Grievous wouldn't do that, right? He's let me live this long, after all..."

The poor Kamarian sighed again, and after a few more minutes of inner turmoil he decided it was about time for him to sleep. Closing his eyes, Zipps fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that the general would show him mercy in the morning.

...

The next morning, Grievous's meditation was disturbed as he heard something beside him stir. Opening his reptilian eyes, the general glanced down and saw the human female from last night stretch out her body, smacking her lips together in an attempt to get rid of her morning breath. Yawning, she turned to the Kaleesh cyborg, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Good morning, general," she greeted.

"Eilla..." Grievous slowly returned the greeting with a nod, standing up and extending his hand to help the young woman to her feet. She accepted his hand, using it to hoist herself up. Standing up, she stretched once again, feeling a cool draft brush against her chest.

Wait...

Looking down, the woman was horrified to see that she was still shirtless. Yelping, she turned away from the general, who was confused about her sudden change of behavior. Eilla turned her head back to Grievous, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where's my shirt?" She hissed.

The Kaleesh cyborg stared at her for a few moments, shaking his head and muttering things to himself. He pointed towards the small pool in the corner of the cave, where there was a small, damp rag. "Over there," he told her. "Soaked in water and your blood."

"Do you have any clothing to spare?"

The general narrowed his eyes. "Do I look like someone with spare clothing, female?"

Eilla returned the glare. "I was just asking." She growled. Then her eyes widened when she saw the cyborg began to leave the room, and she scurried over to stop him. "Where are you going?!" She demanded, blocking the exit.

"Out." Grievous simply stated, lightly shoving her out of the way.

Eilla could not believe it. "You showed me hospitality last night, and now you're gonna leave me here?!" She yelled at him, furious now. "What kind of ass are you?!"

The general chuckled deviously. "You can leave anytime you want, female," he explained with a wave of his hand. "A true warrior doesn't care about embarrassment, I'm sure you'll be fine." And without another word, he flung the moss open and walked out, leaving the human woman behind.

"I-It's different for you!" She called after him. "You have nothing to hide at all, you damn droid!"

...

"Qymaen, my friend," Mantu Ikka greeted the general, guiding him to one of the dining tables. "How was your rest? Enjoyable, I hope?"

Images of Eilla's cuts and scars flashed through Grievous's mind as he watched the native leader closely. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, not trusting this man. "Your daughter paid me a visit last night," he said.

Mantu Ikka nodded. "Yes, I'm aware," he said. "I ordered her to visit you, I thought you would appreciate the company of a woman."

'He wanted his own daughter to mate with me?' Grievous thought to himself in disgust. Even though that tradition was familiar to the Kaleesh, Grievous was always one to defy certain lessons his elders taught him.

"That isn't necessary," the general explained. "I already have a woman to call my own."

Mantu Ikka glanced at the cyborg in surprise, looking him up and down a few times. Then, he nodded. "My sincere apologies, Qymaen," he murmured. "I did not know."

"All is forgiven," Grievous assured, lying right through his teeth. In truth what he really wanted to do was clobber the human for the deeds he had done to his own daughter, but just one look could tell that the human's strength was greater than the cyborg's own.

They were interrupted by Zipps dragging his feet across the ground, looking more depressed than last night. Mantu Ikka approached the Kamarian with concern, holding out his hand to lead him towards the dining tables. "Zipps, are you alright?" He asked, sitting the insect down.

Zipps glanced at Grievous with fear in his eyes, then quickly turned away before the general could process it. "Best bed I've had in weeks," he mumbled. "Thanks, mister Mantu, sir."

"You're welcome, friend," Mantu Ikka said. "But, you look worse than you did last night."

Zipps was silent for a few seconds. "Just..." He finally forced out. "Just a nightmare, is all."

'What on Kalee is that bug talking about now?' The general thought to himself, carefully scanning over his unlikely companion.

...

Coleman let out a sigh of relief as the ship he was piloting finally landed on the planet he was heading for. Taking his hands off the controls, he turned to Shaak Ti, who had passe out several hours earlier. "It's a miracle she woke up to talk to me in the first place," he muttered to himself. "She's really weak still, I gotta get her to a safe place so she can heal."

Standing up, the Ongree walked over to his friend and slowly lifted her from her bed, making sure to be as careful and as gentle as possible. "Let's go, Shaak Ti..." He told her, carrying her outside.

There was a sort of "cave" they could hide in, made out of a destroyed ship that Shaak Ti should find familiar. After all, it was here that she and the droid commander, General Grievous, had met.

"Welcome back to Hypori," Coleman muttered, carrying his damaged friend into the abandoned ship.

...

 _"Qymaen..."_

 _He glanced behind him, eyes widening as he saw his former love standing in front of him. "Ronderu!" He hurried towards her, grabbing her hands in his. "How is she?" He breathed. "How is Shaak Ti?"_

 _The Kaleesh woman looked away. "I... Don't know..." She admitted. Her former mate backed away._

 _"What do you mean...?"_

 _She sighed. "Last time we spoke, I sensed she was suddenly danger, and since then... I haven't been able to connect with her." She glanced up. "I'm so sorry, Qymaen. But there might be a possibility that she's-"_

"Qymaen!"

Grievous snapped out of his vision, glancing over at Mantu Ikka, who stared at the cyborg in concern. "Yes?" He asked.

Mantu Ikka sighed, shaking his head. "Your mind was elsewhere, you were drifting off into space," he explained, placing a hand on his guest's shoulder. "I was beginning to worry for you."

The general sighed, shaking his head. "It is nothing," he assured. "I am fine." In reality, though, Grievous was thinking about what Ronderu had told him.

 _"There might be a possibility that she's-"_

'She's... What?' Grievous thought, worry filling what was left of his gut.

...

 **Oh my frigging gosh I gotta end it right here or else I'm gonna die. It was originally meant to be longer, but in all honestly it's been a pain to write anything at all anymore. Yeah... That's why it took so long :( I'm sorry, everyone... I'm trying my best, honest! So... Please review? And stay wykkyd?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y'all hate me, don't you? I'm really sorry, I'd be updating everyday if it wasn't for all the stupid bullshit happening right now ;-; Just have faith in me, okay guys? So, uh... Anyway, the results from the poll I posted are in, so sooner or later you'll find out whether our favorite Kamarian Zipps lives or dies.**

 **That should be fun, right? Right? Riiiiiiight?!**

 **...**

"...force users on the moon Jag'aar'o, formerly thought to be uninhabited."

"I want you to go there and eliminate them. That is all, and do not fail me."

The darkened figure nodded, and without a single word he made his way out of the room as the hologram of his master flickered out. The only sign that the figure was ever there was the heavy breathing that came through the black mask that covered his grotesque face...

...

Over the next few days no one had seen or heard Grievous throughout the natives' home. No one knew what had caused him to go into recluse, but whatever the reason was, Zipps was worried it might have something to do with him. The natives noticed that the insect wasn't behaving like himself, he seemed blank and almost lifeless most of the time. Mantu Ikka had worried about his two guests, and sent some servants to try to "help" the two foreign visitors. It wasn't five minutes later that the ones sent to Grievous sprinted away crying for their mothers.

In the darkness and privacy in his temporary living space, the former droid commander meditated. His eyes were peacefully closed, his breathing even and calm. He hadn't moved from this position in at least two days, he could've stayed like that longer if Mantu Ikka's damn servants hadn't interrupted him.

 _Once again, the beautiful jungles of Kalee surrounded him, lifting his spirits and tickling his senses. The Kaleesh sat down, leaning against a tree as he inhaled the familiar exotic scent. "Home..." He murmured, sighing in content. But his posture didn't last long as the warrior stood up and looked around. This was usually when someone would appear. But who? And when?_

 _"Shaak Ti?" He called out to the forest. "Ronderu?"_

 _Only the usual sounds of the jungle answered him._

 _Cupping his hands around his mouth, he tried again. "Shaak Ti!" He cried. "Ronderu!"_

 _"I'm here, Qymaen."_

 _He whipped around, his eyes blazing with happiness and love when he saw the Togruta woman standing in front of him, dressed in plain clothing and absent of her Jedi robes. Her lips were tugged into a smile, eyes filled with joy as she stared back at the Kaleesh. "Oh, Qymaen..." She breathed, stepping closer to him. She lifted her hand and rested it over his heart. "I've missed you..."_

 _"I've missed you as well, Shaak Ti..." He whispered, taking her hand and softly kissing it. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you."_

 _His heart sank a little when he saw the Jedi master pull away, lowering her gaze and biting her lip. "S-Shaak Ti?" He questioned, stepping closer. "What is it? Is something wrong?_

 _"Qymaen, I..." She paused, as if trying to think of the right words. "Something happened," she finally spoke again. "Something terrible."_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I...I think so, but I'm not exactly sure..."_

 _He blinked, and stepped back uncertainly. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I love you, Qymaen."_

 _"Shaak Ti..?"_

 _The figure of his beloved began to fade away, her words lingering through the air as she vanished. The Kaleesh desperately tried to reach for her, but to no success. "Shaak Ti!" He cried. "Don't go, tell me what's going on!"_

 _"That's a relief... That she's still alive."_

 _The Kaleesh didn't need to turn around to recognize the person as Ronderu. "What do you mean?" He asked._

 _Ronderu bit her lip, then walked over and hugged her former mate from behind. "Something terrible happened," she explain, burying her face into the back of his shoulder. "Something truly awful, I don't want to describe it...But she's alive, Qymaen, and that's all you need to know." She tightened her hold. "So please... No matter what happens, you must find her."_

 _"Ronderu..." Qymaen murmured, turning around to face his deceased love. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I...I will, I promise you"_

"Qymaen!"

Opening his eyes, the general let out a low growl of annoyance and anger. Whirling around he was prepared to wring the neck of whichever fool decided to disturb him. However, he forced himself to calm his anger when he saw it was only Eilla who stood in front of him. Sighing, the Kaleesh cyborg sat back down, shaking his head. "What do you want, female?" He hissed.

"Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for but I'll take it," she joked, sitting down next to the foreign visitor. "We're all worried about you, you know."

Grievous scoffed. "Tell your father that he needs not worry," he said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"It's having an effect on your friend Zipps as well," Eilla explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not behaving like himself at all"

"First of all, the insect is not my friend," Grievous growled. "Second, I don't need a lecture from you or anyone else, so just quit while you're ahead."

"Then what do you need?"

The general coughed. "What?"

Eilla looked up and stared with a mixture of cool and warmth in her eyes. "I said what do you need?" She repeated, a small smirk forming on her face.

'This woman is so confusing,' Grievous said in the back of his mind, briefly wondering if he should be at least a little frightened. However, he decided to not let his discomfort show, instead rising to his full height in order to regain control. "I need to get off this planet, female," he told her.

"I thought you would've stopped calling me that after our night from a few days back," she grumbled. Shaking her head and standing up, she held out her hand. "I need to get off this planet too, so how about we work together to achieve that?" She gave a real, genuine smile this time.

Grievous stared at Eilla's hand, debating whether or not to shake it. He did remember what he said the other night, though, so he knew there was no turning back from this. Sighing, he nodded, and shook her hand slowly. "Don't make me regret this..." He whispered to no one in particular.

Then, all of a sudden, Zipps burst into the room, tripping over his own feet as he tumbled into the cyborg, causing both of them to comically crash into the small pool that laid in the corner of the cave. Both groaning from pain, they slowly rose to their feet, and after standing up Grievous glared down at the Kamarian.

"What the hell was that for you damn fool?!" He roared in anger, resisting the urge to punch Zipps's light out.

Zipps gulped, and awkwardly scooted away. "S-sorry, mate," he apologized quickly, avoiding the general's gaze. "I was only trying to tell you two about all the fuss going on through the native folks..."

"What do you mean?" Eilla asked, helping the bug to his feet and shielding him from Grievous's gaze.

"Don't spoil him like some child!" Grievous protested.

"Well, they're all out in the main cave with mister Mantu Ikka, they are," Zipps explained quickly. "An' they keep going on about some people landing on the surface, an' mister Mantu Ikka is deciding whether or not he should get up there an' greet those people."

"What?" Eilla shook her head, then turned to Grievous. "Let's go see what's going on, shall we?"

Grievous nodded. "If they came here they must have a ship, maybe this is our chance for use to get off this planet." He nodded at Zipps and sighed. "And yes, that includes you."

Zipps did a horrible job hiding his excitement, judging from the huge grin on his face. "Woohoo!" He cheered. "Let's get off this dump and go save your girl, buddy!"

"Don't call me buddy."

"...sorry, mate..."

A minute or two later the three stood with Mantu Ikka as he prepared to go greet the visitors. Straightening his robes, he turned to his two guests. "In order to let them know that we are a peaceful tribe, I want you two to accompany me."

"Why us?" Zipps asked.

"We accept visitors, showing them you two will give them that message," Mantu explained.

"But what if they aren't friendly?" Someone from the crowd of natives suddenly questioned. The crowd began to murmur in agreement, before Mantu Ikka silenced them.

"If they are not, have your weapons at the ready," he said. "If you still are unsure, then come up with us!"

The crowd murmured again, until about half of them grabbed their weapons and waited to join their leader. Mantu raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and turned back to his guests. "Shall we?" He asked, and they nodded. Satisfied, Mantu then turned to Eilla and sighed. "Try not to do anything stupid this time, daughter." He said sternly. Without waiting for a reply, Mantu made his way to the cave exit, Zipps and Grievous in tow. Eilla clenched her fists in anger, but shook her head and followed as well, the natives right behind her.

Grievous shielded his eyes upon reaching the surface, the light almost blinding him due to his time underneath the surface in the dimly lit caves. He glanced at Zipps, who was not doing much better. The insect was scrambling to make his way back to the cave, but the natives pushed him back. Whining quietly, the Kamarian crossed his arms and sat down.

Grievous then turned back to look at the "guests", and what he saw surprised him. "Clone troopers...?" He gasped. They looked like clone troopers, but there was something different about them that he couldn't really put his finger on.

"Oh this can't be good," Zipps muttered.

The troopers had their weapons drawn, aimed at the group of natives and ready to fire. Mantu Ikka was unfazed, however, and calmly asked, "Who is your leader and what is your business here?"

The troopers still didn't say anything, but instead they parted to one side or the other as someone made his way past them, his heavy breathing pounding in the ears of everyone.

He stood in front of the troopers, looking each native in the eye. "I am Darth Vader," he introduced, his voice deep and intelligent. "I am here under the orders of the Galactic emperor."

"I am Mantu Ikka, leader of these people," Mantu returned the greeting. "And we know not of this emperor you speak of." Then, Grievous decided to speak up.

"He's right," the cyborg said, confusion lacing his words. "Last time I checked, the republic and Jedi order were the ones running the galaxy. And yet you claim that it's now an empire?"

Darth Vader looked the cyborg up and down, and beneath his mask he actually smirked a little upon recognizing the former enemy of the republic. "The Jedi betrayed the Republic," he explained. "And as a result, they were all eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Grievous repeated. He thought about it for a moment, then gasped as he remembered Shaak Ti.

'But she's alive,' Grievous reminded himself, remembering Ronderu's words.

"She was one of the Jedi killed during the battle," Darth Vader suddenly said, as if reading the cyborg's thoughts. "Shaak Ti was killed by my own lightsaber."

"You're lying!" Grievous roared. "She's alive and out there somewhere, I saw her in my dreams!"

"Dreams are just dreams." Vader countered.

"Calm yourself, Qymaen," Mantu Ikka hushed. Turning back to Vader, he asked, "What are your orders from this 'emperor'? What business do you have on our soil?"

"As a result of the Jedi's betrayal, force use is illegal," Darth Vader informed. "We sensed force users here, and the policy states..." He gestured for his troopers, and suddenly all the natives were being forced back into the cave at gunpoint, while Grievous, Zipps, Mantu Ikka, and Eilla were surrounded by the remainder.

"...that all force users..."

The troopers aimed at the two remaining natives, while cutting off Grievous and Zipps from reaching them.

"...will receive a penalty..."

"We can't let them do this!" Zipps cried out desperately, and with surprising strength he wrestled the troopers away towards Grievous, rushing full speed towards the troopers aiming at Mantu Ikka and his daughter.

"...of death!"

The sounds of blaster fire rang through the air, and after it stopped the corpse of Zipps collapsed in front of the troopers, gunshot wounds covering his entire body.

...

 **I can't believe that fifty five percent of you all wanted Zipps to get killed off D: Seriously, wtf is wrong with you people? Well, anyway... Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	7. Chapter 7

***sigh* I can't believe I actually killed off Zipps. You guys are shitty little monsters, you know that? XD (Just kidding, I still love most of you)**

 **But anyway, sorry for my slow updates. Bullshit after bullshit keeps piling up on me, y'know? I described it as "the whole world keeps moving and I'm glued to the center", and now my best friend keeps praising me for my way with words or whatever :P**

 **(PS: I really wish I was one of those people who only wrote for one fandom, life would be so much easier. BUT NOPE!)**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling... Enjoy the chapter, you sick freaks! :D**

 **...**

 _"Mama, what's going on? Why are those men pointing guns at our friends?" He asked, tugging at the rag his poor mother called a dress._

 _"Hush, child," his mother hissed. "They'll kill you too if you're not quiet!"_

 _"They're gonna kill our friends, Mama!" The child cried, tears forming at the edges of his insect eyes. "But... They can't, Mama! Those are our friends!"_

 _"I know how you feel, child," his mother attempted to comfort, kneeling down and planting a kiss on her son's head. "But... There's nothing we can do. Sometimes, bad things happen, and we just have to accept that..."_

 _"No!" The child shouted, catching the attention of everyone. "If there's a chance to save them, we should take it, Mama! We can't let them do this!" And with surprising strength, he shoved his mother away, charging at the armed thugs with all the power his little body could muster._

 _"Zipps, no!" His mother shrieked._

 _..._

It was silent as the corpse of the Kamarian crumbled to the ground like a limp ragdoll, his body mutilated and charred due to relentless blaster fire. The troopers stared in confusion, wondering why some insect would foolishly jump in the way of the execution. The two natives had their eyes glued on their friend's body in horror, and Eilla turned away and threw up, not wanting to get another glance at the grim sight. Mantu Ikka felt guilt rise up his chest, not sure if Zipps's sacrifice was even worth it. Had it done nothing more but buy them an extra minute to live?

Grievous blankly shifted his eyes to the remains of his odd traveling companion, then to the spot where he once stood. Then back to the remains, then back to the empty spot beside him. "Insect..." He whispered, no emotion in his voice.

"Brave, but foolish and pointless," Darth Vader's calm, deep voice pierced through the silence. "The execution shall continue as planned. Make peace with whatever you wish, force users. Your lives end now."

Mantu Ikka somberly nodded, and his tired eyes gazed over at the cyborg general he had welcomed into his home. Then he glanced over at his daughter, who had her eyes tightly squeezed shut. Another pang of guilt stabbed through the native leader's chest, knowing that he was going to die without ever getting to apologize to his daughter for all the scars he had caused her, both physical and emotional.

Then Mantu Ikka looked back at Grievous, who still had a blank look in his yellow, reptilian eyes. A knowing expression flashed across Mantu's face, and he turned to his daughter, whispering into her ear, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you accept my sacrifice, dear daughter."

Eilla turned to face her father, confusion molded across her beautiful face. "Father?" She questioned. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"When Qymaen gives the signal, I want you and him to run towards the nearest ship they arrived in and escape this world," Mantu Ikka explained, his voice quiet so no one would hear except his daughter.

"What?" Eilla shook her head. "But what about you? We can't just leave you or our people here with these monsters!"

"Foolish girl!" Mantu hissed. "Don't let Zipps's sacrifice or mine be in vain! It's up to you to carry on our legacy now, now please hurry!"

"Father, I-"

"Please, Eilla!" Her father practically begged. "Just obey, only once! I lost your mother and your sister, I can't let you die too!"

Meanwhile, Grievous sank to his knees, looking as though he was in a trance. "Insect..." He murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Hey, get up, droid!" A trooper commanded, nudging the general with his blaster. "You're gonna die next, at least look proud!"

'Droid?' Grievous thought. 'Did that fool just call me...' Then his eyes widened, and he looked up at the trooper who had insulted him. His eyes then narrowed, and a growl rose from his "throat." He slowly stood up, only to be kicked down again. Glaring, he turned to look at the trooper. "I...I know you." He growled.

"I was hoping you would, droid," the trooper chuckled darkly. Then, he removed his helmet, letting it fall to the ground. He knelt down until he was at eye level with the Kaleesh cyborg. The trooper was bald, with a large scar going over his eye. He had a full beard, which distinguished him from the other clones.

It was the captain of the jail cells.

The very same trooper who made Grievous's life as a prisoner a living hell.

"I can't wait to kill you, droid," he hissed. "I've waited a long time for this. And who knows? Maybe in death you'll see that bitch Jedi you loved!"

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Hatred had completely taken over the general.

"Aw, did I hit a soft spot?" The trooper taunted, twisted pleasure in his expression. "Well... Maybe I'll keep you alive for awhile. Maybe I'll take you back to the temple and show her dead body to you!"

"...!" Grievous's eyes said it all, causing the trooper to laugh cruelly.

"See Vader over there?" The trooper asked, gesturing to the armored sith. "He was the one who killed her. Yeah, he stabbed your bitch right through her heart!"

"NOOOO!" Grievous roared, and with his single hand he grabbed a different trooper by the throat, easily crushing his his neck like a nut. With a blood thirsty howl and a vision that was nothing but red, the general leaped to his feet and tore through the troopers, using his one clawed hand to rip them to shreds. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "ALL OF YOU DIE!" He used his foot to smash a trooper's head flat, while his other foot easily tore through the chest armor of another, shredding his upper torso to ribbons of flesh and gore.

'I WON'T STOP!' His brain growled. 'I WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY ALL PAY!'

"Eilla, that's the signal!" Mantu explained. "Now is your chance, run!"

"Father!" Eilla protested, still unsure if she could leave her entire tribe behind.

"Run, Daughter!" Mantu Ikka repeated. "Please, carry on our legacy! Our future lies within you now, don't waste it here!"

Eilla hesitated once more, but finally sprinted through the bloodbath and tugged at Grievous's arm, possibly risking her life in the process. "Qymaen, stop this!" She begged. "We have to leave now!"

"SILENCE!" Grievous hissed, throwing the girl off and tearing out the spine of a nearby trooper. "I WISH FOR NOTHING MORE BUT THE DEATH OF THESE MONSTERS!"

"And what about you?!" The human woman screeched at him. "Look at what you're doing! What would your love think, Qymaen?!"

All of a sudden, General Grievous stopped what he was doing. "Shaak Ti..." He whispered, dropping the trooper he was about to tear in half. The trooper scrambled away in fear, but the general didn't pay any attention to him. "Shaak Ti..." Grievous whispered again.

"Yes, that's right!" Eilla said, glad she was getting through to him. She glanced around, and held back her tears as she saw her tribe emerge from underground, fighting the troopers in a battle they had no chance of winning. She then turned back to the cyborg. "Shaak Ti would want you to escape this place, right?" she reminded him. "You promised her you'd find her again, right?"

"Y-you...you're right," Grievous nodded, stumbling a little. "Y-yes... We must escape while we can..."

"Then let us go now," Eilla suggested. "I saw one of their smaller ships somewhere South, let's head for that!"

Grievous nodded, and allowed the human to lead him through the battle towards their one chance for freedom.

Darth Vader watched the two, fury blazing through his mask. He took a step towards them, unclipping his lightsaber as he prepared to strike them down himself.

"Your battle today is with me, Darth Vader!" A voice challenged him from behind. Turning around, the sith saw Mantu Ikka standing proudly in front of him.

"If you insist," Vader said in monotone, igniting his blood red lightsaber.

'Eilla... Qymaen,' Mantu Ikka thought, knowing he wouldn't live to see the setting sun of his home. 'Please, don't let our sacrifices be in vain...'

...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shaak Ti screamed as she awoke from her slumber. Upon arriving at Hypori, the former Jedi master had allowed sleep to take her over, but now she was haunted by a gruesome nightmare.

"Shaak Ti!" Coleman called out, rushing towards his friend. He saw her curled into a fetal ball, tears streaming out of her face and her breath uneven. "Shaak Ti...?" He called again, softer this time.

Shaak Ti didn't hear her friend's voice, all that she could hear were screams of terror, and all she could see were bodies being torn apart by some sort of monster. And what scared her most was who that monster was. She saw him as clear as day, her love, Qymaen Jai Sheelal, tearing through the bodies of numerous soldiers. Blood splattered all over him, leaving his heroically white plating stained red, making him look like a vicious predator who only killed for sport.

And Shaak Ti realized that, even if it was only temporarily, that Qymaen had disappeared. And his replacement: General Grievous.

...

 **Aw, Grievous! Why you gotta scare your girl like that, huh? But anyway, thoughts on the return of that damn awful clone trooper captain from the first story? Haha, hope you guys enjoyed that little bit. Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm ending the chapter now. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ever have that feeling where you post something on this site, and the moment you do you instantly regret it? XD Yeah, totally having a lot more of those moments than I should. Gee, I'm such a great writer.**

 **No I'm not ;-; How are you guys even enjoying my work? It's poop, guys... POOP!**

 **I'm sorry, I'm just being melodramatic like usual XD (am I even using that term right? Oh God what's wrong with me?!) You guys should just relax, get some popcorn and enjoy the story while I go cry and bitch (like a bitch) over in the corner :')**

 **I hate myself.**

 **...**

A lone ship of the newly formed Galactic Empire flew away from a small, red moon that had witnessed its inhabitants get brutally slaughtered. While the moon's ground and sky were always red in color, the color of blood was still something that had yet to stain its soil. That is, until the monster in black and his soldiers in white attacked. A horrible tragedy, as the moon's sole residents were no more. It was empty, a barren wasteland that without its people would soon fade away into obscurity, as if it was never there in the first place.

Eilla hated it.

She didn't know what she hated more. Was it the horrible tragedy that took place on the moon? Or the moon itself? She didn't know, and she doubted she ever would. All she knew was that her friends and family were all dead, and she was the last of her people.

She glanced towards her companion, who was piloting the ship quite well for a cyborg with only one arm. Eilla couldn't help but smile a bit. The general was cruel and vile when he wanted to be, but she knew she could trust him. After the events that had taken place in his chambers during the first night of his arrival, she had no reason to think he'd pose any real danger to her.

She wondered how long they would travel together.

Turning away, she glanced out of one of the ship's windows, taking in the vast abyss known as space. It was so...black, so big. It was nothing like her home world. Her home world was always the most vibrant red...

She shook her head, burying these thoughts in the back of her mind. She honestly didn't want to think about the moon that had trapped her for all her life. She wasn't bound to that prison anymore. She was _free._

But at what cost? She had lost everyone she had ever known, all for her freedom. Every man, woman, and child... Gone. Because Mantu Ikka tasked her with keeping their legacy alive. A feeling of guilt rose inside Eilla, and she quickly rubbed her wrist against her eyes in case any tears were attempting escape. Could she have saved others? Could she have maybe brought a child on board?

She distracted herself by turning back to Grievous, who had his reptilian eyes facing forward, narrowed in focus as he expertly piloted their new ship. She wasn't alone in this, the general had lost someone too.

'Zipps...' She remembered sadly.

The insect had selflessly taken a shot for her, throwing his life away in favor of the small chance she could keep hers. The unsuspecting kamarian had proven himself once again to be a hero in his own right, despite his shady past. Eilla told herself that she would give him a proper funeral service whenever she and Grievous finally landed.

But she wondered how Grievous felt about the bug's sacrifice.

"It was foolish," Grievous suddenly spoke for the first time since their escape, almost as if he was reading the human girl's mind. "Zipps... He didn't have to do that. He _shouldn't_ have done that!"

"What do you mean?" Eilla asked him, not sure she was following his logic.

"One thing I've learned as a commander," Grievous explained. "Was that if you had a chance to live, take it. War... Doesn't have time for courage and honor. In the end it all comes down to survival. Zipps had the chance to survive, and yet he didn't take it. He was foolish."

"That wasn't a war, Qymaen," Eilla hissed, stepping closer towards him. "That was a massacre. Don't you see? Zipps allowed himself to die because he thought we deserved to live! Whether it was foolish or not, Zipps died a hero. We should honor him for it, not mock him as a fool."

The cyborg sat in silence as he took all of this in, before he slowly nodded his head. "You're right..." He mumured. "He was a hero... I'm sorry, Eilla. I was just dwelling in the past."

"Shaak Ti?" She guessed, sitting down next to the general. Grievous shook his head, although she saw his eyes grow more moist at the mention of his love's name.

"Further back," Grievous said. "Before I became trapped in this body."

Eilla hummed in response. "You never did tell me about yourself before you became a cyborg," she realized. "Would you mind sharing your tale now?"

Grievous shrugged. "I guess there's no harm to it," he decided. He took a deep breath through his vocabulator before beginning.

"I was raised on the jungle world of Kalee," he began, eyes already becoming filled with distant memories. "Our people were at war with the Huk, a vile species from the neighboring planet who stole our people and used them for slavery. I was the leader of our armies, a warlord who had only one goal in mind: to defeat the Huk and free our people. I became so good a killing them, I was worshiped as a demi-god. The elders would say I was the one destined to save our people."

"That's such a noble thing," Eilla praised. "Being a hero to your people, there could not have been anything better."

Grievous chuckled. "It was a nice life," he agreed. "My mate at the time and I fought bravely, but over time I began to lose hope. Too many of my men died, killed because of needless sacrifices when they had the chance to live and be with their families." His eyes became more moist, Eilla wondered if it was possible for the cyborg to cry. "My mate was one of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Eilla whispered. So he had lost people important to him, many people in fact. Including his own mate! "It must have been hard, Qymaen."

"It was." He growled. "Eventually, the Huk turned to the republic, begging for their help and fabricating a story that had us Kaleesh playing the role of the oppressor. The republic blindly believed them, and sent their Jedi dogs to deal with us. We fought them off the best we could, but there was little we could do against them. That's how I first came to despise Jedi."

"Until you met Shaak Ti," she pointed out with a small bit of laughter in her voice.

Grievous would've smiled if he still had a face. "Yes," he laughed. "Until I met Shaak Ti."

"Eventually I was to depart to a new battle, but my ship suspiciously exploded soon after flight. I was nearly killed, most of my body was destroyed. When I finally awoke, I was already trapped in this cybernetic prison. I was apparently found by a sith named Dooku, who told me that the Jedi had planted a bomb on my ship in an attempt to assassinate me. I always doubted his story, I knew Jedi were scum, but... I knew that assassination was beneath them. Still, I never argued. The only thing that mattered was getting revenge on those who took everything from me."

"And then?"

"I trained under Dooku," Grievous explained. "I killed my first Jedi during the beginning of the great Clone War. Although, eventually I was captured and was held in the Jedi's stronghold as a prisoner of war. It was there that I met Shaak Ti. She was the only one who showed any sort of care for me." Eilla noticed that the general had a dreamy look in his eyes, the very thought of Shaak Ti seeming to make him blissful inside. "She saw past my appearance and helped me regain all the honor I had lost. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me."

"But you were exiled," the human picked up.

"Yes." Grievous answered. "That is why I'm determined to find her. Vader and his soldiers may have claimed that Shaak Ti perished along with every other Jedi, but I know she must still be alive." His eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on the ship's controls. "And I'm willing to travel across the whole galaxy and burn down the entire 'empire' to have her back."

Eilla knew he meant it. Grievous truly was willing to do anything to reunite with Shaak Ti. May the force have mercy on whoever got in the way of a man with a mission...

"So what's the plan?" She asked, sitting back down in her own seat and looking towards the stars again.

"We go to Coruscant," the general stated simply. "It's where the Jedi were located."

"But if that's where the previous form of rule was located, wouldn't that mean that the empire would be there too?" She wondered, hoping her logic made sense.

"Perhaps."

"Then why go there?"

"It's the only planet I can think of," Grievous said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eilla stared at her companion for a few seconds, before scoffing and rolling her eyes. "What are you gonna do?" She muttered sarcastically. "Just march right in there with your one arm and kill the emperor?"

Grievous chuckled darkly, as if the idea pleased him greatly. "Tempting," he admitted. "But no. We are going there simply to gather as much information about the situation as possible. Maybe figure out where Shaak Ti could be located."

"You still have the problem that is your right arm."

Grievous's eye twitched and he turned to glare at the now cheeky woman. "You're pushing your luck, female," he snarled.

"Aw, you wouldn't hurt me," Eilla teased with a sly smirk. "I know you're just one big softie."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're just a cuddly little Kaleesh, aren't you?"

"I killed your sister!" Grievous countered with a roar, only to freeze as he realized how his words seemed to spark a fire in the female's eyes. She slowly stood up and stomped towards him, her eyes as red as her home world and the flames of hell surrounding her. And for the first time since becoming a cyborg, General Grievous felt genuine fear ripple through his body.

 _"What did you just say?"_ Eilla growled in a demonic voice.

"...mercy?"

But hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

...

 **Aaaand that's a wrap for this chapter! Honestly, not my favorite chapter in the world :/ It's mostly just filler, which I typically don't like even though I use it more often than I probably should... But whatever! Anyway, I've been noticing that Shaak Ti hasn't had much screen time when compared to Grievous so here's what I'm going to do: The next chapter (or two) will focus solely on Shaak Ti and Coleman, as something big (lots of things, actually) is gonna be happening soon. Yeah, I wanna go back to the approach that my previous story had, where the story focused on both Grievous and Shaak Ti equally.**

 **And that's all I have to say. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**KingWykkyd57 here, and I'm not gonna beat around the bush...The Outcast of War is officially discontinued.**

 **NOW BEFORE YOU COME AT ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES, allow me to explain myself. When writing The Prisoner of War an The Outcast of War, something felt..off. I wasn't delivering my best, but I kept shaking the feeling off and kept writing anyway. I see now that was a mistake, you guys deserve the best of my efforts and I want to deliver that. Despite the support both stories received, I consider both of them to be complete failures on my part.**

 **Which is why I have decided to completely rewrite The Prisoner of War. It won't be as short, the dialogue not as clunky, and entire scenes and arcs will be cut and replaced with newer, better ones. I intend for this to top everything, it will be the best damn Grievous x Shaak Ti fanfic on this site. When it will be up I'm not sure, but just have a little faith in me guys.**

 **And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
